


Better to Burn Than to Fade Away

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Background Logicality - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, alcohol mention, prince is a good boyf, puking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil felt extremely sick. Not just stomach sick, though his nerves were threatening to bring up the pizza and coke he had earlier as well as the tiny bit of alcohol he had consumed in the past hour.He never wanted to come to this party.Hurt/Comfort Prinxiety where Virgil has a panic attack at a party and Roman comes to help





	Better to Burn Than to Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact my google doc for this was titled "too much panic and not enough disco" bc i cant take anything seriously, so i thought it was fitting to make the title a p!atd lyric  
> also im way too lazy to try and think of a title so this is my new tatic

Virgil felt extremely sick. Not just stomach sick, though his nerves were threatening to bring up the pizza and coke he had earlier as well as the tiny bit of alcohol he had consumed in the past hour. 

_ He never wanted to come to this party.  _

His boyfriend knew this. Roman was very careful with him, telling him he didn’t have to go, that he would supply him with water throughout the night and tell others it was vodka. But, Virgil was so determined to show him that he was capable of having a good time outside their house without freaking out that he didn’t listen to the warnings in his gut.

Head pounding, Virgil was able to slip into the bathroom. He immediately dropped to his knees feeling the cool tile under his hands in hope that it would calm the sick feeling that was pumping through his blood. 

_ It wasn’t enough. _

He was able to crawl his way over to the toilet before heaving out everything in his stomach. It hurt every limb of his body like he was trying to throw up all his regrets from the night. Unfortunately, that was impossible. 

Virgil still couldn’t quite process his surroundings. His vision was blurry at the edges, so he just carefully laid his head down on the floor. His body trembled as he stared at the light above him.

_ Where is Roman?  _

Going out to find to find Roman would make everything worse, not to mention worry Roman and most likely ruin his night. That was the last thing Virgil wanted,

_ If he could just remember how to breathe. _

If he could breathe, he could calm down. He could go back out and find Roman and tell him he was tired. They could leave together, maybe watch a movie when they got back home, and his night wouldn’t be completely ruined. 

But, most likely from the alcohol in his system, Virgil couldn’t remember anything. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there, whose house he was at. He couldn't remember how many seconds to breathe in or to hold or to breathe out. He pressed one sleeve to his mouth to stifle a sob that threatened to burst out and no doubt cause attention to this room that he cant remember if he locked or not. 

_ He needed Roman.  _

Almost immediately, there was a soft knock at the door. Something inside Virgil told him to go hide behind the bathtub curtain, to ignore whoever it was. He wasn’t worth worrying about. He was about to try and sit up when a familiar voice came through the door. 

“Virge, are you in there?” Roman asked in a worried voice. “Are you okay?”

Without realizing, a sob escaped Virgil’s mouth from the sound of his boyfriends voice. 

_ Roman. _

The door was thrown open. Roman quickly locked the door behind him before sitting down next to Virgil and pulling the trembling boy into his lap.

“Virgil, can you look at me?”  he asked him, using his thumb to slowly move Virgil’s chin so his face was facing Roman’s. As soon as Virgil locked eyes with Roman, he started crying even harder.

_ He ruined the evening. _

“Virge- Virgil, love, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Can you do that?” Roman asked him softly. He began to breathe in for four seconds, held it for seven, and let it out for eight. Virgil did his best to follow with his shuddering breaths.

After a minute or so, Virgil’s breathes were finally even. He was still clutching onto the sleeves of Roman’s shirt, but Roman was holding him tightly in return. 

“I need to get you home, babe. Any chance you can stand up?” Roman finally whispered to him, kissing a tiny spot behind Virgil’s ear. The thought of Roman having to carry him out of the house was enough to get Virgil to walk by himself. 

Roman quickly took him by the hand and lead him through the crowd over to the friend who threw the party. (Patton and his boyfriend Logan, Virgil was starting to remember things a bit clearer. His head was still pounding though.) Patton sent Virgil an apologetic smile when Roman nervously explained that they had to leave. 

As they made their way over to Roman’s car, Virgil asked timidly, “are you okay to drive?”

Roman brought their intertwined fingers to his mouth and kissed his hand softly. “I didn’t drink anything tonight. I wanted to make sure I would be good to take you home just in case.”

Tears immediately pricked at Virgil’s eyes.  _ What did he do to deserve somebody so amazing. _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean micheal in the bathroom i have no idea what youre talking about)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! I am always looking to improve my writing! Follow my tumblr @logically-sided if you'd like!


End file.
